


Of Creches and Crafts

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble Collection, Gen, Random Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: Based off a Tumblr post that posited the fantastic idea that, instead of a Jedi, Anakin becomes a Crechemaster for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Fluff abounds.





	1. Chapter One: Creche Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://anenchantedloom.tumblr.com/post/168248334338/anenchantedloom-grand-duc) Tumblr Post

Anakin finds himself bored. Waiting for the Council to deliberate and decide his fate is taking _forever._ Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are off in a corner arguing with one another, and it’s devastatingly easy to slip off with the muttered excuse of needing the toilet. Anakin is missing the familiar routine of  home and his mother and even the sands of Tatooine, hard as the last might seem, so he goes searching for something familiar to soothe his nerves. He finds it several floors down and a million lightyears away from the stuffy formality of the Council’s chambers. A brilliant smile forms as Anakin enters the room, cautious happiness spilling over and radiating from him as he soaks in the atmosphere. This will do.

~/~

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon find him several hours later after an intense search of the Temple, with Obi-Wan nearly losing his cool when he finally spots Anakin in the middle of a gathering of younglings who are all hanging on every word that leaves his mouth. Most are younger than Anakin, and are intermixing comfortably regardless of the fact that Obi-Wan _knows_ that there are quite a few ingrained dislikes between some of the various races. Anakin has them enraptured by his story, and judging from his relaxed posture, the atmosphere is working its magic on Anakin himself. Obi-Wan hears Qui-Gon make a thoughtful noise to his left, and when he looks over to his Master, the older man is watching Anakin contemplatively.

“Perhaps,” Qui-Gon says quietly, motioning for Obi-Wan to follow him away from the creche room, “there is a different path for young Anakin to take.”


	2. Chapter 2

Some years later, when Obi-Wan is long past his Trials and dealing with everything that comes with being an official Jedi Knight, he finds himself visiting the creche to speak with Anakin more and more often. Anakin has blossomed in his role as creche assistant and then eventually one of the head caretakers there, growing into an intensely caring young man who is still able to let his charges go when they are selected as Padawans by various Masters and Knights. He might not be fighting out on the battlefield, but he is still doing a vital job nonetheless.

Obi-Wan steps into the main gathering room in the large suite of rooms the creche occupies, looking around for Anakin. He immediately attracts attention from several of the younglings, most of whom greet him happily before turning back to the various tasks they’d been doing. One, a young Cathar who still has baby-soft fluff on their ears, wanders over with something brightly colored in their hand. They hold it up to Obi-Wan, who takes it curiously. He cocks his head in faint puzzlement.

“A bracelet?” he says finally. The youngling nods vigorously.

“It’s for meditation! Crechemaster Anakin taught us how to make them. He says that we can use the knots to help tie down our thoughts and clear our minds.”

Obi-Wan chuckles quietly. “That is certainly a novel approach,” he agrees, running his fingers over the clumsy knotwork. “Do you think it helps?”

The youngling pauses, absently scratching behind an ear. “Yes?” comes the hesitant reply. “I don’t know. We’ve only just started.” A pause, and then, “You can keep it if you want, Jedi Kenobi.”

“Oh? Why, thank you.” Obi-Wan carefully slips the bracelet around his wrist, doing his best not to ruin it. He adjusts it so it doesn’t come off and then shows it to the youngling, who grins brightly, showing off sharp teeth in their pride.

“Kitavi, I see you have found a visitor.” 

Obi-Wan looks up, smiling at Anakin. “Yes,” he says, pleased to see the other man looking so good. “I’ve been presented with a meditation bracelet.”

Anakin glances down at Obi-Wan’s wrist, mouth curving in a fond smile. “I hope it serves you well,” he says as he ruffles Kitavi’s headfur before sending them off back to the others.

“I’m sure it will,” Obi-Wan replies. “I appreciate the gift.”

“It’s a good way for the younglings to learn to clear their minds,” Anakin says.

“And to keep their hands busy,” Obi-Wan says. Anakin laughs.

“That too,” he agrees. “Now, I’m sure you’ve come here for other reasons besides getting a meditation bracelet.”

“Now that you mention it, yes, I have…”


End file.
